A Penny For Your Thoughts (rewritten)
by dragonlover17
Summary: *REWRITTEN VERSION* Hiccup Haddock thought he knew what his life was: he was ignored, bullied, and treated like an outcast. He couldn't take it any longer. He wants to end it, to get away from all the hurt and abuse, but two things get in his way. They influence his life, but are they enough to stop him? He feels they only prolonged the inevitable. Modern AU. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Welcome to chapter 1 of A Penny For Your Thoughts! (It actually happened YAY!) This is, as stated, a modern AU. Some of the characters have been slightly tweaked to better fit the storyline (you'll know which and how as the story goes along). This chapter is in first person point of view but the rest of the story will be in third person. I realize it's weird, but please don't let it turn you off on this story. WARNING: there will be elements of abuse, mental illness, suicide, and possibly some other things in this story. If you are not okay with reading those things or if you or someone you know has recently suffered from those things and it's still a touchy subject this may not be the best story to read. Having said that, the previous version of this story did really well so I think this one will do even better. This chapter is only the introduction so it is very short but the other chapters should be much longer. Read, review, and enjoy chapter 1 of A Penny For Your Thoughts rewritten!

* * *

 _This is Berk. It's twelve days north of civilization and a few miles south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._

 _My town._

 _In a word, close. With not many people everyone knows everyone. They laugh together, cry together, and always have someone to talk to._

 _The only exception is me. You see most people have friends or family, I have… no one._

 _Most people would make friends. Not me. I'm different, so they have acceptance issues._

 _My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off unwanted newcomers, like our charming, cruel demeanor wouldn't do that._

 _Onto Stoik the Vast, mayor of the town. They say he's the perfect man for the job. Do I believe it? You'll find out._

 _Now, the meathead with a prosthetic hand named Gobber. He's the head of the only school that has ever been in Berk, the only one that ever will be in this small town._

Speaking of school, I should probably get to it. Not that anyone will miss me if I don't. You'd think with my father being the Great Stoik the Vast, the mayor of Berk, I would be popular. Most kids would. I'm very different from most kids. How? Let me explain.

First off, most kids have two living parents, or have at least met both parents. Not me. My mother died when I was a baby. I know not all kids have both parents, but I'm pretty sure every kid I know has at least one parent who loves them. My father barely even acknowledges I exist. I don't remember ever hearing the words, "I love you." I often wonder if my mother ever said those three words to me. If she did, I have no way of remembering. I suppose I could ask my father, but he would probably just yell at me or hit me.

Secondly, most kids like doing sports or hanging out with their friends during their free time. We are currently covering the latter of those issues, so no extra needs to be added. For the sports issue, I have never been able to play a sport. I am very small and weak and, frankly, I prefer drawing. I'm sure you're thinking that drawing isn't too bad; tons of people do it. Not people from Berk, they think drawing or doing anything else very creative is a sign of weakness. They don't think drawing is a good use of time, and they especially don't think a fifteen-year-old boy should be drawing dragons from children's fairy tales.

Another thing: I'm not loud and straightforward like most Berkians. I'm shy and very sarcastic.

I'm so different from the others here; it's no wonder why most of them pretend I don't exist. Though, there are those select few who do see me when they look. And when they do see me, I usually get a very close up look of their fist before I find myself with another bloody nose or black eye. But don't worry; they don't always punch me first thing. They make sure to insult me a few times then they punch me. Or kick me. Or slam me into a locker. Or slam me in a locker.

So, yeah, that's my life. Pretty great, huh? I keep telling myself that I'm strong, that I can make it one more day. But the truth is… I don't know how much longer I can take this.

* * *

 **A/N-** I suppose some of you are thinking "haven't I seen this before?" Well you would be right; you have seen this before. This is the official re-written version of _A Penny For Your Thoughts_! The old version is still up, don't worry. This chapter only has a few minor grammatical corrections because I love it too much to part with it. Why mess with a good thing? The rest of the chapters will be completely rewritten because they are downright embarrassing. I am sorry to all of those who had to read them. I have a few chapters written in advance and over the next few weeks I'll decide when the most viable posting time will be. Posts will be weekly on the same day (probably Saturdays) and (hopefully) around the same time. This initial post is an exception from those rules because I just couldn't wait any longer! I'll let you all know when that time will be as soon as I figure it out for myself. Thank you all so much for reading! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Hello faithful readers! Welcome to the first re-written chapter! Ok, yes, I do realize that the first chapter is in first person POV, but I have officially decided to make the rest of the story in third person. I think it will be a better story that way. Please don't hate me!

This isn't really relevant to the story itself, but I have officially made "Battle Scars" by Paradise Fears the theme song for this story. You guys should really listen to it, it's really really good. :)

Oh, also **_*IMPORTANT*:_** Hiccup's thoughts are written as follows: ' _blah blah blah'_

Read, review, and enjoy chapter 2 of A Penny For Your Thoughts rewritten!

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hiccup awoke with a jolt, his arm automatically slamming down on the dreaded alarm clock. Groaning, he rolled out of his bed and landed with a loud thud on the wooden floor of his room. Hiccup was still groggy with sleep as he pulled himself up and dragged his feet over to his closet. On autopilot, with his mind still half-asleep, he threw on a green t-shirt and jeans. The usual. He sighed as he turned his head to his clock.

 _7:33_

The rest of the morning routine passed in a blur. An explosion could have gone off in the house and it would have gone unnoticed by its current occupant. As Hiccup sat mindlessly eating a bowl of stale, bland cereal, his mind only then begun to wake and wander. He hadn't seen his father this morning, though that wasn't unusual. Hiccup wondered if he was at the office already. Realizing what he was thinking, he pushed the thought out of his mind. When his cereal was all eaten, Hiccup put the bowl on a pile in the sink and his gaze lazily drifted to the ornate clock on the wall.

 _7:51_

Groaning, Hiccup grabbed his bag and rushed out the door.

 _'I really need to set my alarm earlier. That or actually use the time I have.'_

Hiccup, out of breath from the five-minute run, finally reached the front steps of the high school. As he made his way into the school, he shrunk into himself, trying to be as small and inconspicuous as possible. The hallways were bustling with students beginning to make their way to classes; Hiccup assumed the warning bell had just rung. He was just finishing in his locker when he heard a wicked voice chime through the hallway.

"Hey, Useless!" Hiccup quickly snatched his sketchbook, slammed his locker shut, and made a dash to the closest classroom. He just about had a grip on the handle of the door when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and twisted him around. It took everything in Hiccup to show no fear as he came face to face with Snotlout Jorgenson, the most feared bully in the school and, arguably from Hiccup's point of view, ever to exist. Thankfully, no one could see Hiccup's heart drop into his stomach with nerves.

Snotlout, the captain of the football team and most popular kid in the high school, takes it upon himself to make Hiccup's life miserable. With muscles the size of cantaloupes and all but no remorse, he does a pretty good job.

"My mom gave me a lecture about being stupid this morning so, while I'm in the mood, I thought I might crush you with words today. I'm sure you'd like the change, huh Useless?" Snotlout remarked with a sly grin covering his wide face. Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"Your concern and devotion truly warms my heart," Hiccup responded dryly, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. Snotlout snorted as he proceeded to drag Hiccup into an empty hallway. Passers-by ignored the pair, knowing it was better not to get involved in the usual occurrence. As Snotlout threw him down in a corner, Hiccup wished he had stayed home just a few more minutes. He would have been tardy, but that was nothing new. Hiccup made himself as small as possible in the corner as he wiped all emotion from his face. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Late again. Hah, like I care," Snotlout said mostly to himself. He then turned to Hiccup with a nasty snarl, an idea of how to torment the boy coming to his mind.

"The school sends home letters when you're late or miss class a lot, right? My dad doesn't really read them. He just gives them to my mom. She doesn't really do anything about it though. They only care that I'm good at football because I'm not useless. I bet your dad doesn't even look at the letters. Actually, I bet he doesn't even know your name. The more I think about it-"

"Don't strain yourself," Hiccup interrupted: a futile attempt to stop Snotlout before it gets any worse. Snotlout snarled at Hiccup then continued.

"The more I think about it the more I realize he doesn't like you. Neither does anyone else. I bet that's why your mom left." Hiccup winced slightly at the mention of his mother. Hiccup's life, not that he could remember, was good the few years both his parents were around. Then, one day, Valka simply vanished without a trace. Some speculated she left purposely, most believed she was kidnapped or killed, and a select few believe she was taken by monsters. The latter is a scarce and unpopular theory. Snotlout rarely mentioned Hiccup's mother, knowing when he did it would strike a nerve. He therefore only did it when he was feeling particularly ruthless.

"She must have hated you so much that she left Stoik to deal with you," Snotlout tyrannized. A single tear began to slip down Hiccup's cheek. Fruitlessly, Hiccup willed himself not to cry in front of Snotlout. As Snotlout looked at Hiccup his smile faded, yet he continued, his anger and frustration pouring out.

"I don't blame her. Who'd ever want someone so Useless? She probably-"

"Snotlout? Is that you?" A strong, heavy voice came from around the corner. Gobber rounded the corner and was not the least bit surprised at the scene in front of him. Embarrassed yet thankful, Hiccup quickly wiped the tear from his face and slid up the wall. With a menacing glare directed toward Snotlout, Gobber stomped across the hallway to meet the pair.

"I'll see _you_ in my office," Gobber commanded, jabbing a threatening finger into Snotlout's chest. He then proceeded to push Snotlout lightly on the back of his head toward the offices. Mumbling complaints and curses, Snotlout headed toward the offices. Gobber then turned to look at me.

"You a'right, laddie?" He sounded genuinely concerned. Being Stoik's best friend, Gobber has been around a lot during Hiccup's life and has developed a friendship with the boy. Hiccup nodded and pushed himself off the wall.

"I should be getting to class, I suppose," Hiccup said as he slid past the man and continued to his class. Once he arrived, he peeked in the window to see if he had a good chance to sneak in. The class was still acting rowdy while the teacher was gathering her papers. Hiccup took the chance and silently slipped in the door, for once thankful no one noticed him. The desk in the corner back corner of the room was open, as always, so Hiccup slid in and rested his head in his arm. He sighed deeply as he attempted to push all thoughts out of his mind. As he pulled out his sketchbook, he did have one thought about his lack of thoughts.

 _I' guess I've gotten pretty good at being numb.'_

The time ticked slowly as Hiccup let his hand mindlessly go back and forth, up and down, across the page. He could vaguely hear the teacher talking about something; it sounded like review so Hiccup felt better about tuning it out to draw. After what felt like forever, the sharp ringing of the bell, signaling the end of the class, jolted him out of his thoughts.

Hiccup looked down at his drawing, only just realizing exactly what he drew. Hiccup himself was in the middle of the paper; he and the paper were divided equally with a line down the middle. On the left side, everything was shaded dark and Hiccup was surrounded by everything in his life he hated. His face was beyond downcast and he was holding a gun to his head. On the right, everything was light. Hiccup's face was encompassed by joy and he seemed to be in a sort of sanctuary. Amazed at the drawing he had created, Hiccup stared down at the scene before him. As he took it all in he realized the Hiccup in the picture had killed himself _._

"Hiccup?" The teacher asked. With years of practiced reflexes, Hiccup bolted out of his seat and faced her. After his senses relaxed he realized he had stayed sitting after the bell had rung.

"Sorry. I, uh, I got distracted," Hiccup said as he headed out the door.

"Uh huh." Hiccup pushed the door open and headed to his locker once again. He opened it and sighed in relief; Snotlout was nowhere to be found. However, he then heard footsteps behind him.

 _'I knew I wouldn't get away that easily.'_

"Remember what I said earlier about your heartwarming devotion? I'm pretty sure we won't freeze of you were a little… less devoted," Hiccup said.

"What are you talking about?" A raspy voice responded. Hiccup immediately recognized it as belonging to one of Snotlout's crew, Tuffnut. And where there is a Tuff, there is a Ruff. Ruffnut is rarely found far from her twin. Hiccup turned around and groaned inwardly at the sight of the duo.

"Snotlout sent us to do his…" Tuffnut started but couldn't help from laughing.

"Duty." Ruffnut finished, through fits of laughter. Hiccup rolled his eyes dramatically.

"He just got out of Gobber's office and didn't think it was worth it to walk to the other side of the school for so he sent us." Tuffnut explained, feeling proud and important.

"I really appreciate it," Hiccup responded, his voice thick with sarcasm," but I'll have to ask for a rain check." Hiccup darted past them before they had time to process what he said. As he headed to his next class, he couldn't tear his mind away from the drawing. He had looked so happy after he had done it.

 _'Is that happiness really possible? Or is it just a futile hope from the darkness of my mind?'_

* * *

 ** _A/N-_** Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a review about plot ideas, comments on the chapter, _constructive_ criticism, anything at all really! I would surely appreciate it! Anyway, I wanted to point out, in case I didn't make it clear in the story, that Snotlout was only being extra cruel because his parents yelled at him that morning and he deals with that by taking his anger out on Hiccup. That BY NO MEANS justifies his actions in ANY way, it is just an explanation.

IMPORTANT NEWS! Since my chapters aren't particularly long, I have decided to try to update twice a week, most likely on Thursdays and Sundays (possibly Mondays if I am too busy on Sundays). I'm scrapping the idea of the same update time every time I post. That realistically won't happen. So, with that schedule, you all will hear from me (by means of an update) again on Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Hello faithful readers! Thank you so much for coming back again! This chapter, once again, is very similar to the old version's counterpart. If you're waiting to see the differences between the two, I'm afraid they won't come in bulk for a good while. I think I'm keeping the main plot lines the same as the old one up until around where I stopped writing that one. Just fyi.

WARNING: this chapter is particularly... harsh. If you're not comfortable with that then I suggest skipping over it.

Read, review, and enjoy chapter 3 of A Penny For Your Thoughts rewritten!

* * *

 _"The more I think about it the more I realize he doesn't like you. Neither does anyone else. I bet that's why your mom left."_

The words echoed through Hiccup's head over and over. He tried to expel the thoughts as he worked on his homework, but to no avail.

 _"I don't blame her. Who'd ever want someone so Useless?"_

"Ugh!" Hiccup fell back onto his bed as ran his hands through his mop of auburn hair.

 _'Could it be true? Did she really leave because of me?'_

Hiccup could hardly blame her. Why would _anyone_ want to stay with someone so, so...

"Useless," Hiccup concluded. Once again, he tried to think of anything else. He focused on the desk across the room, littered with papers. He focused on the drawings pinned to a board on the wall above it. He focused on the bland color of the walls and the flaking paint on the windowsill.

Pointless.

Hiccup's head began to pulse. He groaned and set his work on his bedside table. He simply couldn't focus on it with the question of his mom constantly ringing through his mind. Whether or not he liked the answer, he had to know. He just had to.

Hiccup rose and padded into the hallway. He froze at the top of the stairs, listening intently for any sign of his father. When none came he continued down and slipped into his fathers office. Hiccup looked around the small, cluttered room for anything that might be useful to him; letters, official documents, anything from the time his mother… disappeared.

' _Yeah… disappeared. Sounds better than left.'_

Hiccup noticed some boxes piled up next to one of the shelves. Suddenly nervous, he slowly walked over to it. He told himself there was nothing to be nervous about. Yet, the more he thought about it, the more he realized no matter what he found he wouldn't like it. The thought didn't help calm his nerves.

Hiccup picked up one of the boxes and placed it on his father's desk. Hiccup was discouraged to find the label on the box empty. The box did, however, look old and worn. Having noticed the tape keeping the box closed, Hiccup opened one of the drawers to find a pair of scissors. He found one in the second drawer and used it to tear the tape on the box. He placed the scissors down on the desk and began fingering through the papers.

 _"_ _She must have hated you so much that she left Stoik to deal with you."_

Hiccup couldn't stop the thoughts from strangling his mind. He mindlessly fingered through the papers, barely reading their contents. It came back, once again, to his lack of ability to focus on anything with such thoughts.

"Hiccup!" A deep voice suddenly roared from the doorway. Hiccup jumped and jerked his head up, his heart immediately sinking into his stomach. His eyes went wide and he pulled his hands out of the box.

"Dad," Hiccup responded quietly, fear evident in his voice. Stoik began to stomp over to him.

"What are you doing in my office?" Hiccup retreated against away from the desk as the large man came closer.

"I-I was just… just looking for…" Hiccup became aware of the expression on his fathers face; so full of rage and... something else Hiccup couldn't quite place. He knew there was no way to talk himself out of this one.

"Spit it out," Stoik growled, oblivious to threatening tone of his voice. Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"I want to know what happened to Mom," Hiccup answered, speaking quickly. As Stoik remained, for lack of a better word, stoic, Hiccup felt the need to elaborate.

"It's just that Snotlout said something today about her and I realized you never actually told me what happened to her and no one else seems to know and-" Hiccup rambled, cut off by Stoik.

"That gives you no right to rummage through my office!" Stoik nearly yelled. Hiccup's shoulders fell and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. He opened his mouth but couldn't form words. Stoik sighed angrily.

"You never think! You just do the stupidest things without ever thinking about the consequences. And I'm always left to clean up your messes," Stoik raged. Hiccup couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"What else was I supposed to do? I knew if I asked you something like this would happen," Hiccup retorted, waving his arms for emphasis. Stoik's voice grew lower and more threatening.

"I knew you would just get mad before I could even explain," Hiccup hopelessly argued. Stoik huffed and his eyebrows curved with frustration.

"Maybe I have a reason!" Stoik sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. "These last few years have been miserable without her," He said quietly. Hiccup felt a slight twang of sympathy but was unable to act upon it. His rarely found anger flared, consuming him entirely

"They've been miserable for you? I've spent my years being bullied, ignored, treated like an outcast, and hated by everyone! It even comes from you, my own _father_. You seem incapable of being decent enough to give me a simple explanation for anything!" Hiccup regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of his mouth. His father's expression changed into something he could not recognize.

Stoik could no longer keep his anger and frustration at bay. He knew he hadn't been easy on the boy, but his son had no right to say these things to him. As so, when Stoik stepped forward, he couldn't keep his arm from swinging into Hiccup, knocking the small boy to the floor. Hiccup grunted as he hit the cold, hard floor. He turned on his side and brought a gentle hand to his burning cheek, staring up at his father with remorse and pain in his eyes.

"Dad, I-I'm sorry," Hiccup choked out, though he knew his meek words would have no effect.

"She would still be here," Stoik said as he advanced to Hiccup, who slid away on the floor, "if it was't for you." Hiccup's eyes went wide and he froze against the wall. His heart skipped a beat as a million thoughts and feelings sourced through him.

 _'Snotlout was right…'_

"If you're so miserable, why don't you just leave?" Stoik yelled as he stormed out of the house. He didn't realize what he had said until much later when his anger calmed.

Hiccup felt something inside of his break, something that had been cracked for far too long. He had been pushed beyond his limit. He stood up and braced himself against the wall as he took it all in; his father wants him gone, his mother is gone because of him. Thoughts of Snotlout and his other peers hating him flooded his mind.

 _"Useless._

 _Worthless._

 _Why are you even here?_

 _We would be better off without you._

 _You make everything worse._

 _Just leave."_

Hiccup had heard the words too many times. He had come to believe them. He had been pushed to the end of a cliff and he felt he had no choice but to jump down. Fear flooded his mind. Hopelessness took control of his body.

Hiccup was drowning and it was too late for him to be saved. He couldn't take it any longer.

His legs took him to a drawer he had visited many times, but in the past had always turned away from. It held his father's gun. Hiccup picked up with trembling hands and gripped it tightly as he ran out the back door of his house and into the woods.

 _"She would still be here if it wasn't for you._ "

Hiccup shook his head. He ducked around trees and below branches, his body working of its own accord, following the path he had envisioned himself taking countless times.

 _"The more I think about it the more I realize he doesn't like you. Neither does anyone else."_

Hiccup collapsed on the ground and held the gun to his head, his finger closing in on the trigger. He closed his eyes, finally letting himself cry. Fear, despair, frustration, anger; all cascaded through him. The feeling was suffocating.

 _"…Just leave…"_

"You'll get your wish."

* * *

 **A/N-** Wow. That chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be...

I want it to be clear that Stoik isn't always this bad and he does feel remorse for what he said. He just had too much pride to stop or apologize. Plus, he was already having a bad day so, once again, he let his anger and frustration out on Hiccup (that seems to be a reoccurring pattern in this story... anyone have a guess as to why?). THAT IS NOT IN ANY WAY AN EXCUSE! It's just an explanation. We all know that Stoik would never acually do anything close to that, but as I mentioned before characters have been altered to fit the story.

Anyway, NEW DEVELOPMENTS! I recently was hit with a new idea for a story and I want to write it immediately. I don't know if it'll be any good, but if I do end up writing it and posting it here, update times will change. I'll probably end up updating each story once a week: one on Thursdays, one on Sundays. I think I'll keep this one on Sundays.

Thank you all so much for reading! Maybe you could leave a review? It would be greatly appreciated. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: *shameful wave* Um, hi. IM SO SORRY! Not sure you even remember me or this story, since its been what? Nine months? Has it really been that long? It doesn't feel that long. I have a list of excuses, and none of them excuse my absence, but I might as well try: broken bone, surgery, another broken bone, emotional issues (as in mental illness stuffs), loss of a few best friends (they're not dead, just not in my life anymore), bad concussion, and its junior year so its been hard to keep up with school and have any extra time to do anything, much less be inspired to write. But, sadly, I can't say that I'll be any better after this. Hopefully I won't go nine freaking months without another update, but then again I thought I would write at least half of this story within a couple of weeks and we all know how well that went. Again, I am very very very very sorry._**

 ** _I thank all of you so much for your continued interest and support in this story! Honestly, I can't say how much your reviews, favorites, and follows meant to me through all the crap that was 2016. But it's a new year now and we can hopefully make a fresh start. If any of you are still interested in this story, your comments would be greatly appreciated and will fuel me to write faster. Anyway, this is where this version will start to deviate from the original version the most. And I'm just getting back into it so this chapter is a little short and choppy, but I couldn't get it to flow any better. Sorry._**

 ** _So, without further ado, read, review, and enjoy chapter 4 of A Penny For Your Thoughts rewritten!_**

* * *

"You'll get your wish," Hiccup uttered what he believed to be his final words. He took a long, unsteady breath, hoping it would be his last. He hesitated for a long moment, every hurtful memory he possessed flowing through his head.

But even after all of that… Hiccup wondered if this was really what he wanted. Yes, he would be able to get away. Yes, he would never feel pain ever again. Yet, he knew he was eliminating any chance of things getting better, of having a relationship with his father, of having friends, of being happy.

 _'No, the world will never be any less cruel.'_

Hiccup opened his tear-stained eyes and looked around him. He noticed how the sun broke through the leaves, its rays illuminating the flowers and grass on the forest floor, the bright green of the forest surrounding him, birds chirping to each other.

 _'The world sure is beautiful, no matter how heartless it may be.'_

Hiccup was content with his last view of the world. The tranquility of the forest around him calmed his nerves, bringing back the numbness he was so accustomed to. Hiccup scrunched his eyes closed and prepared for the impact of the bullet.

He was ready.

Hiccup's trembling finger was a millimeter away from releasing the trigger when suddenly a large stick was broken loudly close enough that Hiccup jumped, the sudden movement causing his adrenaline to spike. He frantically looked around him, the thought of someone finding him in his current situation mortifying. He knew his rambling skills, if they could be called skills, were not that impressive.

After he looked around and saw no one, the adrenaline faded out of his system completely, and he looked down at the object in his hands with a new realization.

"What am I doing?" He asked aloud in horror and threw the gun to the ground. Hiccup launched himself to his feet and ran as fast as he could without destination, the fear of himself vehemently flowing through his veins. He threw himself against a tree and slid down with his head in his hands, feeling everything and nothing all at once.

* * *

Hiccup peered through the windows of the back door then, seeing no one, slowly pulled the door open. He closed it as quietly and stood frozen with his hand resting on the handle for a few moments, sighing deeply. Running a hand over his face, he turned around and began to make his way to the stairs. A piecing _clang! clang! clang!_ suddenly rang through the house, causing Hiccup to flinch violently and frantically search for the source. As soon as he laid eyes on the old grandfather clock in the foyer, Hiccup groaned audibly and his muscles relaxed.

 _'I guess the adrenaline hasn't completely faded,'_ Hiccup thought to himself, still staring at the clock. It read nine o'clock.

"Wow. I didn't realize how long I was out there…" Hiccup stood numbly frozen for another moment before sluggishly heading up the stairs and to his room. He closed the door quietly out of habit and leaned against the back of it, the day's events playing in his head like some kind of sick movie.

"I wish I was in a movie. Then at least there would be a happy ending…" Hiccup pushed off the door and went to his desk to attempt to finish his homework.

After a few hours, right about when the math variables began to turn into guns and cars, Hiccup shoved his work to the back of the desk and stood up quickly; too quickly, he soon realized, as he swayed and the edges of his vision became tinged with black. His stomach grumbled seconds later. Hiccup grudgingly though he should probably get something to eat, but the journey to the kitchen seemed daunting. One look at his clock, however, settled the deal.

"Tomorrow…" Hiccup decided as he proceeded to get ready for the sweet sanctuary his bed provided.

* * *

Hiccup dragged himself down to the kitchen the next morning, more tired than he thought humanly possible. He assumed it must be because of the… specific events that had transpired the day before; he made a vow not to speak of them, even in the confides of his own mind. He entered the kitchen and made a beeline to the fridge. Just as he grabbed an apple, he heard a loud thumping noise growing closer to him. Hiccup reluctantly turned, just in time to see his father stop short of the kitchen with a look of genuine surprise on his face. He took a few steps forward and anxiety spiked inside Hiccup for a short moment before he took a breath. As soon as he did, Hiccup turned his head to hide his gag from the strong stench of alcohol on his father.

"Hiccup… didn't 'spect to see ya here," Stoik slurred. Hiccup coughed and shoved the apple toward his father. Stoik looked down at the apple, confused.

"Lost my appetite," Came Hiccup's bitter explanation as he grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and briskly left the house.

Only as Hiccup was well into his walk to school did his stomach begin to protest his decision to leave without eating. He pointedly ignored it, now having the energy or motivation to do anything about it. His hands grip the straps of his backpack so tightly that his knuckles turn white, and he chooses to focus on this instead of the thoughts just barely held back from flooding into his mind. There was no question that if they did, Hiccup would not be able to contain them; he was barely keeping himself together as it was.

As Hiccup continued to walk, he began to get the strange feeling that he was being watched. His eyes dart to the left and right, searching for the source of the strange feeling, but to no avail. He slowed down gradually, then yanked his head around to see behind him: to see a very empty street behind him. Hiccup sighed and shook his head at the stupid, unfounded feeling as he went up the steps to his school, the large words Berk Academy High School.

"More like the Berk Academy: Hell Hole," Hiccup muttered to himself. He reveled at the fact he was early, the halls being somewhat empty. Hiccup stuck close to the walls as he made his way to his locker, grabbed his books, and then turned the corner to his first class. Hiccup supposed the only good this about being small and dull was that he was not easily noticed. He slipped into the classroom and made his way to his customary seat in the far corner. He watched as the students began to fill the room, but was not paying any attention. Instead Hiccup was focusing on keeping his mind blank.

The ringing of the late bell jolted Hiccup out of his reverie and he turned his attention to the teacher at the front of the room. She shuffled some papers on her desk as the students gradually fell silent. A few minutes later, just as the teacher was beginning to call roll, the door burst open and Snotlout entered, breathing heavily.

"You are late; do you have a note?" Mrs. Hilda asked.

"You wouldn't believe what was happeneing outside," Snotlout nearly yelled. Mrs. Hilda glared down at the boy.

"I assure you I won't."

"There were these animal control people trying to catch this _huge_ black dog/wolf thing and the dog ran into the middle of the road and blocked the way of my super expensive sports car that definitely exists and the animal control people threw some contraption at it and completely mangled its leg! It was insane!" Snotlout was once again out of breath after his story. Mrs. Hilda remained expressionless as she pointed to the empty seat. Snotlout's shoulders sagged as he resigned to his seat.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started," Mrs. Hilda said with irritation, then began to call roll.

"Wonderful, everyone's here," She said in monotone as she began to pass out a half sheet of paper to the class.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you read it and see for yourself."

"Field trip?"

"Field trip!"

"Quiet down," Mrs. Hilda said over the commotion. "Yes, this is the consent form for a field trip to the science museum." She then passed out a packet. "And this is the packet you will need to have complete the day after the trip."

Mrs. Hilda's explination was followed by a communal groan as she walked up to the board to begin the lesson.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Weird ending, sorry. I seem to be apologizing a lot, but you all deserve 341356578569 apologies. Also, random fun fact about the word reverie- I take French and the word for dream is revé so it makes sense that reverie is a sort of dream-like state. Yep, I'm a nerd, just deal with it. ;D_**


End file.
